Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an interface switching method and, more particularly, to an interface switching method executed by an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Applications or functions executed on an electronic device are generally triggered by tapping corresponding icons on a user interface. However, the number of the icons to be set at a single page is limited, therefore, multiple pages are utilized for arrange icons, thus users have to swipe pages up/down or left/right to find out desired applications, which is inconvenient and waste time.